vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kol Mikaelson
'''Kol '''is an Original Vampire, who is the son of Mikael and Esther and also the brother of Elijah, Rebekah, Finn, Henrik and the half-brother of Niklaus. '''Kol is a member of the Mikaelson Family'. History Kol is one of the Original Vampires. In the early 1900's, for unknown reasons, he was daggered by Klaus and kept in a coffin. Season Three Kol first appeared in Bringing Out The Dead where his brother Klaus undaggered him, brandishing the newly freed dagger against Elijah after they fought before he re-daggered Kol once more. Then later when Klaus sent Elijah off to see that Damon Salvatore kept his word on the deal they'd just made, Elijah doubled back and undaggered Kol and the rest of his siblings, whereupon they all gathered and used their daggers upon Klaus before declaring that they would be a family without him. He was shocked when he saw his mother arrive, believing her to have been killed by their father, Mikael when really she was just freed from the 4th coffin which had been locked and be-spelled and whose contents were unknown. In Dangerous Liaisons, Kol gets ready for the ball at the Mansion along with his siblings. Klaus threatens to kill Rebekah once again because she tried to harm Elena. Kol interferes and told him to continue this conversation outside. At the Ball Kol introduced himself to Mayor Lockwood and Damon Salvatore, he is seen dancing alongside all others. He also consumed the champagne which linked him together with his siblings. Together wi th Rebekah he plans on harming Matt to make Elena suffer but Rebekah changes her mind and backed out. Kol introduces himself to Matt and while shaking hands, Kol begins crushing his hand. Surprised by a broken-hearted Damon, he was pushed from the balcony and had his neck broke by Damon. All Originals came outside, seeing what happened. Damon walked away after replying to Stefan that he might be a little crazy. Physical Appearance :Please add information here. Personality Kol has a very sadistic and cold demeanor. Out of the Originals, he is the least caring and his sister, Rebekah, calls him a lunatic. He is said to be the most evil of the siblings. He loves the hunt and killing, even disregarding his sister and his mother's pleas and attacking people. He has no respect for human life. He doesn't seem to care what others think, and loves to rebel against others' wishes. Kol also seems to be self absorbed. He doesn't get along with his siblings very well, but sometimes he teams up with his sister. Relationships *Klaus and Kol *Elijah and Kol *Rebekah and Kol *Damon and Kol Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *'Heightened Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Durability' - Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of humans, vampires, and hybrids. *'Vervain Detection' - They able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities. *'Immortality' - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *'Dream Manipulation '- Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Vampires can control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - is the only thing that can permanently kill an Original, It comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of the Vampire Race, at this point there is no more of them since the only one was used on Mikael. *'Silver Dagger and White Ash Wood '- A Silver Dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will kill an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. *'Stakes' - Stakes will not permanently kill an original but it does neutralize them for a few hours. *'Vervain' - Vervain burns originals just like it does with the other vampires, although an original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by human/s, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. Appearances Season 3 *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' Quotes Rebekah: (To Kol) "I am hoping you will help your baby sister out." Kol: (To Rebekah) "And spit in the face of mothers rules? I'm in." Trivia *Kol was neutralized for over a century according to Elijah. Gallery Tumblr lw99e6pKKI1qj912do1 500.jpg|First look at Nathaniel Buzolic (as Kol) on set Kol neutralized.jpg|Kol neutralized Kol.jpg|Kol after being awaken Kol2.jpg Rebekah and Kol.jpg|Rebekah & Kol Kol 3.jpg Screen Shot 2012-02-03 at 5.38.16 PM.png|Kol coming out to meet his brother. 3x15-03.jpg 3x15-06.jpg 3x15-04.jpg 3x15-07.jpg VD3X14DL3.jpg Kol and Elijah.jpg VD3X14DL6.jpg Ba94b2448c7032f522f746ddf80a5d12.jpg|Kol And Rebekah Kol rebekah 03.jpg Kol matt.jpg Finn kol 07.jpg Kol drinking.jpg Screen Shot 2012-02-10 at 11.26.36 AM.png|Kol smiling after hearing Rebekah's plans. Screen Shot 2012-02-10 at 11.28.12 AM.png|Kol disappointed after his sister bailed on their plans. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:The Originals Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Recurring Characters Category:Old World Category:Supernatural Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Individuals who have been Revived